bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Marechiyo Ōmaeda
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Shinigami | urodziny = 5 maja''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, strona 192 | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 210 cm''Bleach'' Official Bootleg KaraBuri+, strona 80 | waga = 151 kg | przynależność = Gotei 13, Soul Society, Onmitsukidō | zawód = Wicekapitan 2. Oddziału Dowódca Korpusu Patrolu | zespół =Plik:2.png 2. Oddział Plik:SecretMobileCorpsMini.png Onmitsukidō | partner = Suì-Fēng | bazy operacyjne = 2. Oddział, Seireitei, Soul Society | krewni = Marenoshin Ōmaeda (ojciec) Mareka Ōmaeda (matka) Maremi Ōmaeda (siostra) Marejirōsaburō Ōmaeda (brat) Mareyo Ōmaeda (siostra) | shikai = Gegetsuburi | bankai = Brak | debiut w mandze = Tom 10, Rozdział 83 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 30 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 | japoński głos = Shōto Kashii | angielski głos = Lex Lang | hiszpański głos = Rafael Turia }} jest wicekapitanem 2. Oddziału pod dowództwem Suì-Fēng. Jest także dowódcą Korpusu Patrolu w Onmitsukidō. Wygląd Marechiyo jest potężnie zbudowanym, otyłym mężczyzną. Jego wzrost jest prawie dwukrotnie większy od kapitan Suì-Fēng, a waga niemal czterokrotnie. Uważa, że jest pulchny, co symbolizuje jego dobre życie i dostatek. Wszystko dopełniają jego wyraźne rysy twarzy, w tym duże usta oraz lekko podkrążone oczy. Ma zakola, a czarne włosy układają się w niewielkiego irokeza i nieznacznie opadają do tyłu, łącząc się także z przydługimi baczkami. Nosi standardowy strój Shinigami z dużym fioletowym kołnierzem. Często widać go z liczną, złotą biżuterią na palcach, nadgarstkach i szyi. Osobowość Ōmaeda jest aroganckim i mało interesującym człowiekiem. Wykazuje się tchórzostwem, hałaśliwością, próżnością, snobizmem, chciwością oraz powolnością. Okazuje jednak lojalność swojej kapitan, chcąc walczyć z nią ramię w ramię z przeciwnikiem, który jest od niego znacznie silniejszy. Jego gotowość do podjęcia ataku na Suì-Fēng za jej rozkazem w celu odcięcia jej obumierającego ramienia dowodzi najwyższemu posłuszeństwu kobiecie. Pomimo swojej arogancji, Marechiyo jest zadziwiająco ostry dla swoich przeciwników. Lubi jeść kiełbasiano-ryżowe krakersy (Abura senbei) i bez względu na okoliczności jest z nimi widziany, co denerwuje jego kapitan, na włosy której spadają okruchy z posiłku wicekapitana. Nie przepada jednak za rybami. Pochodzi z bogatej rodziny. Jego ojcem jest Marenoshin, zaś matką Mareka. Posiada także rodeństwo: starszą siostrę Maremi, młodszego brata Marejirōsaburō, oraz najmłodszą siostrę Mareyo. Z wyjątkiem tej ostatniej, która ku zdziwieniu Kiry, Renjiego i Hisagiego jest normalna i urocza, cała reszta jest do siebie bardzo podobna.Manga Bleach; Kolorowe omake 4 (w anime zamiast trójki wicekapitanów widzimy Ichigo i Rukię) Marechiyo sądzi z kolei, że jego siostra jest brzydka. Ōmaeda lubi także zapraszać zwykłych ludzi do swojego domu, prawdopodobnie tylko po to, by pochwalić się swoim bogactwem. Bardzo często korzysta z tego Shūhei, który zjada dodatkową porcję obiadu kiedy brakuje mu gotówki. Specjalnością Marechiyo jest robienie bransoletek ze złota. Cała biżuteria, którą na sobie nosi, jest przez niego własnoręcznie stworzona. Jest właścicielem "Fabryki Metali i Drogocennych Klejnotów Ōmaeda", która zajmuje się produkcją biżuterii. Zwalnia wszystkich leniwych pracowników za pomocą swojej dotąd nieznanej umiejętności, "ścięcia Marechiyo". Dzięki swojemu majątkowi był w stanie zainstalować ogrzewanie podłogowe w koszarach 2. Oddziału, a także automatyczne drzwi oraz system chłodząco-grzewczy. Pomimo arogancji oraz tchórzostwa, łatwo motywuje się do walki kiedy jego rodzeństwo jest w niebezpieczeństwie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 548, strony 3-5 Potrafi obudzić w sobie gniew, gdy jego rodzinie zaczyna dziać się coś złegoManga Bleach; Rozdział 549, strony 5-7 Fabuła Soul Society thumb|right|190px|Ōmaeda rozmawia ze swoją kapitan Ōmaeda jest widziany po raz pierwszy, gdy rankiem w dniu egzekucji Rukii Kuchiki idzie wraz ze swoim kapitanem do siedziby 2. Oddziału. Podczas zajadania się krakersami ryżowymi skarży się, że Ryoka robią tylko niepotrzebne zamieszanie w Soul Society, powołując się na tajemnicze okoliczności śmierci kapitana Aizena, i pyta, czy wyrok Rukii jest zgodny z prawem. Kapitan nie widzi sensu rozmowy, ponieważ decyzja została ustanowiona przez najwyższe władze. Suì-Fēng mówi mu, że nie ma żadnego interesu w tym, czy to dobrze, czy źle, bo dba tylko o rozkazy wszechkapitana. Wszyscy, którzy staną jej na drodze, zostaną przez nią zabici. Ōmaeda rozumie ją, po czym kobieta dodaje, że to tyczy się też jego. Wyjaśnia mu, że powinien być lojalny wobec swoich przełożonych, na co ten odpowiada jej, że postara się o tym pamiętać.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 138, strony 9-11 thumb|left|190px|Marechiyo świadkiem uwolnienia mocy Sōkyoku Później widzimy go koło swojej kapitan, czekając na rozpoczęcie egzekucji Rukii. Suì-Fēng komentuje niską frekwencję kapitanów, ponieważ tylko trzech zjawiło się na wzgórzu, choć nieobecność piątego, jedenastego oraz dwunastego oddziału jest wytłumaczalna.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 147, strona 1 Po uwolnieniu się Sōkyoku, Ōmaeda ze zdziwieniem obserwuje to zjawisko.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 150, strona 11 Wkrótce po przybyciu Ichigo Kurosakiego, Marechiyo, jak i reszta obecnych na egzekucji, jest świadkiem zniszczenia ostrza przez Shunsuia i Ukitake. Suì-Fēng krzyczy, aby zaczął interweniować, jednak ten jest zbyt zszokowany całą sytuacją, aby podjąć jakiekolwiek działanie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 151, strony 11-16 thumb|right|190px|Ōmaeda pokonany przez Ichigo jednym ciosem Po tym jak Ichigo skutecznie udaje się przechwycić Rukię, rzuca ją w stronę Renjiego, który następnie zaczyna z nią uciekać. Suì-Fēng natychmiast rozkazuje Ōmaedzie biec za nimi, podobnie jak wicekapitanowie Isane Kotetsu i Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe. Na ich drodze pojawia się Kurosaki, co zmusza Marechiyo do uwolnienia swojego Zanpakutō Gegetsuburi, jednak w kilka sekund zostaje pokonany gołymi rękoma przez intruza, a jego Shikai rozpada się na kawałki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 152, strony 10-14 Później on i pozostali pokonani na wzgórzu są przenoszeni we wnętrzu Minazuki kapitan Unohany do koszar 4. Oddziału, gdzie ich rany zostają uleczone.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 154, strony 3-4 Bount (tylko anime) Marechiyo i Tetsuzaemon Iba są zauważeni w Rukongai, kiedy Jin Kariya pojawia się i pokonuje ich obu.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 92 Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) thumb|left|190px|Marechiyo trzyma Enryū i Kenryū Ōmaeda przybywa wraz z Suì-Fēng, aby zatrzymać Ichigo, kiedy włamuje się do Soul Society, jednak szybko zostaje pokonany przez Enryū kiedy ten uwalnia swój Zanpakutō. Później jemu i reszcie 2. Oddziału w końcu udaje się uchwycić Enkōgawę i Kenryū, następnie próbuje szukać Rukii orazKurosakiego, którzy uciekli z Shū Kannogi. Następnie pojawia się ponownie kiedy Ichigo trzyma Shū pozornie za zakładnika. Ostrzega 2. Oddział, aby nie próbował ich gonić, gdy ponownie uciekną.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 181 Marechiyo wraz z 2. Oddziałem szukają Ichigo i Rukii do momentu, gdy Renji nie pokazuje wszechkapitanowi Yamamoto Bakkōtō Makoto Kibune. Genryūsai nakazuje wtedy zmienić cel ze ścigania Kurosakiego i Kuchiki na zajęcie dworu Kasumiōji.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 185 Sztuczna Karakura thumb|right|190px|Ōmaeda wraz z resztą Gotei 13 czeka na Aizena Kiedy Aizen przybywa wraz z trójką najsilniejszej Espady i ich Fracción do sztucznej Karakury, Ōmaeda u boku swojej kapitan staje naprzeciw nim w obronie miasta. Wicekapitan komentuje niewiarygodne Reiatsu trzech byłych kapitanów, na co Suì-Fēng odpowiada, że jeśli chce, może odejść.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 316, strona 7 Następnie wraz z resztą przygląda się uwolnienia Shikai wszechkapitana Yamamoto.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 316, strona 9 thumb|left|190px|Marechiyo wpada w panikę Ōmaeda wpada w panikę, gdy Baraggan Louisenbairn dostrzega, iż nie są w prawdziwej Karakurze, a sztuczna jest podtrzymywana za pomocą czterech filarów, których strzegą: Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Izuru Kira i Shūhei Hisagi. Następnie wicekapitan skarży się, że nie przydzielono go do tej misji, po czym pyta się reszty czy wiedzieli o tym przedsięwzięciu. Suì-Fēng stwierdza, że go o tym informowała, jednak Marechiyo niczego takiego sobie nie przypomina.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 318, strony 15-19Manga Bleach; Rozdział 319, strony 4-5 thumb|right|190px|Ōmaeda kontra Nirgge Parduoc Po udanej obronie filarów rozpoczyna się walka pomiędzy Shinigami a Espadą oraz resztą Fracción.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 329, strony 5-6 Marechiyo podejmuje się walki z Nirgge Parduociem, jednak szybko traci przewagę z Arrancarem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 330, strona 15 Wicekapitan stara się skutecznie zaatakować Fracción, jednak jego uderzenia są bezskuteczne. Números przechodzi następnie do kontry i posyła Ōmaedę na pobliski dach jednym uderzeniem. Nirgge przyznaje, że nie interesuje go walka z Marechiyo, gdyż przymierzał się do starcia z Rangiku. Arrancar zwraca również uwagę na tuszę Ōmaedy, jednak ten stwierdza, że Fracción jest od niego większy. Wicekapitan wykazuje swoje niezrozumienie wobec przeciwnika i stwierdza, że otyłość jest znakiem bogactwa, a ktoś taki jak biedny Números nie będzie w stanie tego pojąć. Rozzłoszczony Fracción uwalnia swoje Resurrección i zaczyna atakować uciekającego Marechiyo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 331, strony 9-13 thumb|left|190px|Marechiyo zaskakuje Nirgge swoją prędkością Ōmaeda szybko zdaje sobie sprawę z działania uwolnionej formy przeciwnika, jego dodatkowej masy oraz braku wrażliwości na jego ostrze. Nirgge ściga wicekapitana do momentu, gdy ten nie wskakuje na jeden z budynków i nie zaczyna się między nimi przemieszczać. Marechiyo stwierdza, że masa Arracara nie pozwoli mu na takie podążanie za nim i dodaje, że w walkach ulicznych nie liczy się prędkość a spryt. Jest jednak zaskoczony, gdy Fracción za pomocą jednego skoku pojawia się tuż przed nim na dachu budowli. Kiedy stara się zaatakować Ōmaedę swoim kłem, wicekapitan przemieszcza się za pomocą Shunpo na ramię Números i ku jego zdziwieniu przykłada miecz do gardła. Marechiyo przedstawia się przeciwnikowi i tłumaczy, że jako członek Onmitsukidō nie jest taki powolny, na jakiego wygląda. Rozzłoszczony Nirgge chwyta wicekapitana, jednak ten ponownie go unika dzięki swoim umiejętnościom i pojawia się nad wrogiem. Uwalnia swoje Shikai i trafia Parduoca w głowę Gegetsuburi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 331, strony 13-19 thumb|right|190px|Ōmaeda złapany przez Nirgge Kiedy Marechiyo wyśmiewa pozornie pokonanego przeciwnika, Arracar owija swoją słonią trąbą wicekapitana i wyraźnie poirytowany zaczyna wstawać. Nirgge przymierza się do ataku, jednak znienacka spada na niego Suì-Fēng, która została odepchnięta przez Ggio Vegę, powalając go.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 332, strony 1-6 Marechiyo biegnie sprawdzić co z jego kapitan, jednak ta upomina go, aby nie odwracał się do wroga plecami. Tłumaczy, że jego nadmierna troska nie ma najmniejszego sensu, jeśli z łatwością zostanie pokonany. Kiedy kobieta zamierza wrócić do przeciwnika, Ōmaeda proponuje jej swoją pomoc, jednak ta ją odrzuca, nazywając to hańbą.Manga Anime; Odcinek 223 Obserwując starcie z daleka, Marechiyo zauważa, że Ggio wydaje się nadążać za Suì-Fēng i zastanawia się, czy faktycznie mogą być równi sobie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 332, strony 9-11 Zdaje sobie sprawę, że powinien wesprzeć kapitan, jednak z drugiej strony wie, iż ona nie chce przyjąć jego pomocy. Postanawia obserwować walkę, lecz znienacka zostaje zaatakowany przez Nirgge, który posyła go w stronę pobliskiego budynku. Arrancar szydzi z wicekapitana, stwierdzając, że dostał to, na co zasłużył, jednak szybko zostaje zaskoczony widokiem Marechiyo, który wychodzi z gruzów z kilkoma zadrapaniami. thumb|left|190px|Marechiyo chroni Suì-Fēng Nirgge stara się zaatakować ponownie, jednak Marechiyo znów uwalnia swój Shikai i blokuje uderzenie. Następnie za pomocą łańcucha od Zanpakutō wprawia w ruch Gegetsuburi, dzięki czemu paruje kolejne ataki przeciwnika. Wicekapitan zwraca jednak zbyt dużą uwagę na walkę swojej kapitan, przez co Fracción udaje się owinąć swoją trąbę wokół jego kostki, dzięki czemu wyrzuca Shinigamiego do jednego z budynków. Ōmaeda zdaje sobie sprawę, że powinien pomóc Suì-Fēng, jednak najpierw musi rozprawić się ze swoim przeciwnikiem lub mierzyć się z ryzykiem kolejnego ataku z zaskoczenia. Dzięki trąbie, która nadal owija nogę wicekapitana, Nirgge przyciąga go do siebie, równocześnie ładując Cero. Wykorzystując siłę, z jaką Arrancar przesuwa do siebie wicekapitana, Marechiyo dodaje własną i z impetem atakuje Números, który unika Gegetsuburi, lecz zostaje powalony przez uderzenie Shinigamiego. Resztkami siły odrzutu Ōmaeda przemieszcza się do swojej kapitan i blokuje atak Ggio. thumb|right|190px|Ōmaeda uratowany przez Suì-Fēng Po zablokowaniu ataku Ggio, Marechiyo więzi Arrancara w swoim uścisku i mówi swojej kapitan, że teraz ma szansę na zadanie ciosu. Kiedy Vega przygotowuje się do wystrzelenia Cero prosto na wicekapitana, Suì-Fēng niespodziewanie odrzuca przeciwnika za pomocą Kazagurumy. Kobieta przyznaje, że celowo zaniżyła swoje umiejętności, aby sprawdzić, jak silne jest Resurrección Arrancarów. Następnie upomina Ōmaedę i zaznacza, że jeśli jego sojusznik jest w tarapach, jest to świetna okazja do zaatakowania o wiele silniejszego wroga z zaskoczenia od tyłu lub z boku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 332, strony 14-19 thumb|left|190px|Marechiyo ponownie zaatakowany przez Nirgge Suì-Fēng mówi następnie, że przeciwnik Marechiyo wciąż żyje. Radzi mu się go pozbyć, a po wszystkkim dołączyć do niej. Kiedy Arrancar wstaje, zaczyna atakować wicekapitana, który unika wszystkich jego ciosów i ucieka. Ōmaeda zdaje sobie sprawę, że po każdym upadku Nirgge jest coraz bardziej wściekły, przez co przy takim poziomie złości nie jest w stanie go nawet dosięgnąć. Unika kolejnego ciosu za pomocą Shunpo i ponownie pojawia się nad Fracción. Stwierdza, że zrozumiał słowa Suì-Fēng, jednak może się to również tyczyć wrogów. Nirgge zauważa, że jego wróg przeciwnik dał mu się zaatakować, aby stworzyć zasłonę dymną z gruzów i mieć możliwość kontry z zaskoczenia. Następnie Shinigami za pomocą Gegetsuburi miażdży Arrancara. thumb|right|190px|Ōmaeda i Suì-Fēng w starciu z Baragganem Po pokonaniu Ggio, Ōmaeda i Suì-Fēng stają do walki z jego mistrzem Baragganem, 2. Espadą. Nawet w dwójkę nie udaje im się nawet tknąć Arrancara. Marechiyo wyraża jednak swój spokój, twierdząc, że jego kapitan nie otrzymała jeszcze pozwolenia na zniesienie ograniczeń jej mocy duchowej. Szokuje go fakt, gdy dowiaduje się, że każdy z nich mógł korzystać z pełni Reiatsu od samego początku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 355, strony 8-12 Baraggan zaczyna atakować za pomocą swojego Zanpakutō, podczas gdy Shinigami starają się unikać uderzeń. Suì-Fēng decyduje się na kopnięcie przeciwnika z zaskoczenia, ten jednak w porę łapie ją za kostkę i wyrzuca w stronę najbliższego budynku. Ōmaeda krzyczy do swojej przełożonej i pyta, czy wszystko z nią w porządku. Po chwili kobieta odpowiada mu twierdząco i radzi mu się nie martwić. Następnie słucha razem z Suì-Fēng wyjaśnień Baraggana, który zdradza sposób, w jaki udaje mu się tak łatwo przeciwstawić ich dwójce i dodaje, że każdy z Espady reprezentuje jeden z aspektów śmierci. Jego atrybutem jest śtarość.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 356, strony 9-15 thumb|left|190px|Marechiyo po odcięciu ręki swojej kapitan Następnie Arrancar uwalnia swoje Resurrección, Arrogante.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 356, strony 17-20 Kiedy Suì-Fēng zdaje sobie sprawę z pełni umiejętności przeciwnika, bazując na swojej złamanej po jednym dotyku ręce oraz rozpadającemu się budynkowi, nakazuje swojemu wicekapitanowi nie atakować bezmyślnie Espady. Baraggan korzysta ze swojej zdolności Respira, co zmusza kapitan do odepchnięcia swojego podwładnego. Jej samej nie udaje się jednak uciec, przez co jej lewa kończyna zaczyna się rozpadać. Pod naciskiem kobiety Ōmaeda niechętnie pozbawia ją ręki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 357, strony 7-13 Marechiyo stwierdza, że jeszcze nigdy nie miał do czynienia z tak potężnym przeciwnikiem i zauważa, że Espada może być potężniejszy nawet od Aizena. Przestaje zbliżać się do przeciwnika w obawie kolejnego uwolnienia śmiercionośnej umiejętności Arrancara i zdaje sobie sprawę, że nawet sama Suì-Fēng nie jest w stanie uciec przed działaniem techniki. Przemyślenia przerywa mu jednak kapitan, która każe mu się skupić i zdradza, że potrzebuje go jako przynęty. Marechiyo jest nieco zdezorientowany jej postawą, jednak zostaje uspokojony, gdyż kobieta zapewnia, iż ma pewien plan, lecz potrzebuje chwili czasu na odciągnięcie wroga. Ōmaeda zaczyna się denerwować faktem, że plan może okazać się nieskuteczny, a jedyne słuszne rozwiązanie to ucieczka. Ta jednak nie słucha go i doradza jedynie, aby chronił swoją prawą rękę, dzięki której w razie potrzeby będzie mógł odciąć którąś z kończyn. Dodaje, aby upewnił się, że tnie aż do kości. Następnie znika, wymuszając na wicekapitanie starcie jeden na jednego z Baragganem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 358, strony 8-12 thumb|right|190px|Marechiyo ucieka przed Baragganem Podczas ucieczki spostrzega lodowy obelist i zaczyna się zastanawiać nad jego działaniem. Jest jednak pewien, że musi on należeć do kapitana Hitsugayi. Przemieszcza się między budynkami, aby upewnić się, Iż Baraggan jest w bezpiecznej odległości od niego. Po pewnym czasie widzimy go ponownie, gdy unika Respiry. Arrancar szydzi z niego, że nawet pomimo zmniejszenia prędkości swojej umiejętności jest w stanie dosięgnąć odznaki wicekapitana. Gdy Marechiyo zauważa, że jego herb na ramieniu powoli znika, odcina umocowanie do niego, unikając dalszych skutków ataku przeciwnika. Powoli zaczyna tracić chęć do ucieczki, gdyż traci nadzieję na przetrwanie. Po chwili woła z całych sił o pomoc.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 359, strony 14-18 thumb|left|190px|Ōmaeda używa zasłony dymnej Marechiyo, nie wychodząc z roli przynęty, biegnie w stronę Baraggana i atywuje swoje Shikai, aby za jego pomocą zniszczyć pobliskie budynki i starać się zranić przeciwnika spadającymi odłamkami. Kiedy kawałki nie dotykają nawet wroga, Ōmaeda zaczyna tracić jakąkolwiek nadzieję i narzeka, że jego Zanpakutō nie jest w stanie wytworzyć ani ognia, ani lodu, ani niczego związanego z Kidō. Daje to mu jednak do myślenia i zdaje sobie sprawę, że być może właśnie Kidō będzie lepszym rozwiązaniem na Espadę. Przygotowuje się do ataku, jednak uświadamia sobie, że nie jest zbyt dobry w tej umiejętności, co zmusza go do odwrotu i zasłonięcia się dymem z 21. Bakudō, Sekienton. Dochodząc do wniosku, że jego przeciwnik pokazał wszystko, na co go stać, Baraggan sięga po Gran Caídę i wydaje się chcieć szybko zakończyć to starcie. Następnie Arrancar spostrzega ogromny wybuch Reiatsu spowodowany uwolnieniem Bankai Suì-Fēng i odwraca się do niej, by stawić mu czoła. Ōmaeda jest zaskoczony samym faktem uwolnienia ostatecznej formy jej miecza i zdaje sobie sprawę, że jeszcze nigdy jej nie widział. Zastanawia się, w jaki sposób kapitan może walczyć tak ogromnym przedmiotem. Następnie spostrzega, iż kobieta owinęła się zbroją o nazwie Ginjōtan, która według wicekapitana jeszcze bardziej zmniejsza jej ruchy. Po chwili słucha, jak Suì-Fēng wyjaśnia brak sympatii do swojego Bankai i jego działanie. Staje się świadkiem eksplozji wywołanej wystrzeleniem ogromnej rakiety w stronę Espady.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 360, strony 5-19 thumb|right|190px|Marechiyo łapie swoją kapitan Eksplozja wywołuje ogromną falę uderzeniową, która zmiata Ōmaedę w stronę pobliskiego budynku. Kiedy nawet Ginjōtan nie wytrzymuje siły wybuchu i się rozdziera, wicekapitan przechwytuje odrzuconą Suì-Fēng, ratując przed uderzeniem w ścianę budowli. Mężczyzna zdaje sobie sprawę, iż jego kapitan udało się pokonać Baraggana.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 361, strony 4-6 Po chwili on i reszta Gotei 13 są świadkami otwarcia się Garganty, z której wyłania się Wonderweiss Margela i ogromny Hollow.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 364, strona 3 Jest zszokowany faktem, iż z opadającego dymu po eksplozji wychodzi niewiele draśnięty Espada. Ōmaeda nie może uwierzyć, że udało mu się przetrwać tak potężny wybuch.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 364, strona 12 Zauważa również, iż Aizen, Gin i Tōsen zostają uwolnieni z ognistego więzienia wszechkapitana dzięki pomocy przybyłej kreatury.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 364, strona 17 thumb|left|190px|Hachigen dołącza do Ōmaedy i Suì-Fēng Krótko po przybyciu Visoredów, Marechiyo jest zaskoczony ich ponadprzeciętną siłą, dzięki której bez trudu rozprawiają się ze znaczną ilością Gillianów.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 366, strona 17 Kiedy przybyli Shinigami rozdzielają się, aby pomóc Gotei 13 w poszczególnych walkach, do Ōmaedy i Suì-Fēng dołącza Hachigen Ushōda. Hachi zauważa, iż minęło sporo czasu od jego ostatniego spotkania z kapitan. Marechiyo wydaje się być zdziwiony tym faktem i pyta kobiety, czy faktycznie się znają. Suì-Fēng udaje jednak, że nigdy wcześniej nie widziała Visoreda. Ushōda nie jest jednak zaskoczony postawą kapitan i stwierdza, iż jest świadom jej nienajlepszego zdania na ich temat.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 368, strony 15-16 Kiedy Hachi zamyka Baraggana w ogromnej barierze, udaje mu się przekonać Suì-Fēng do ponownego użycia swojego Bankai. Po kolejnej eksplozji kobieta zaczyna słabnąć i upada, jednak Marechiyo łapie ją, a Ushōda pyta, czy wszystko z nią w porządku. Marechiyo krzyczy do niego, że nie, a tak pochopne rozwiązanie mogło zabić kobietę. Następnie budynek, na którym stoją, zaczyna się zapadać i odsłaniać rannego, wściekłego Espadę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 370, strony 2-6 Później jest świadkiem śmierci Arrancara. thumb|right|190px|Marechiyo dołącza do Gotei 13 i Viserów przeciwko Aizenowi Później, gdy Ichigo Kurosaki wraca z Hueco Mundo, Ōmaeda wraz z resztą Gotei 13 oraz Visoredami przygotowuje się do ochrony Zastępczego Shinigami przed działaniem Shikai Aizena.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 388, strona 19 Kiedy Suì-Fēng staje naprzeciwko Sōsuke, Marechiyo prosi ją, aby chwilę na niego zaczekała. Ta jednak ignoruje go i rusza naprzód, co zmusza wicekapitana do dogonienia jej.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 389, strony 12-13 Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) Ōmaeda przechadza się ze swoją kapitan po korytarzach koszar 2. Oddziału, kiedy nagle pojawia się Jigokuchō, przynosząc wiadomość o obowiązkowym spotkaniu. Następnie podczas zebrania wydaje się być równie zdziwiony co reszta, która otrzymała podobny komunikat. Kiedy pojawia się nieznajomy i oznajmia, iż dusza Zanpakutō każdego z przybyłych została uwolniona i jest pod jego kontrolą, Marechiyo jest zaskoczony widokiem prawdziwej formy Gegetsuburi, posłusznie stojącej u boku nieprzyjaciela.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 230 thumb|left|190px|Ōmaeda i Gegetsuburi Marechiyo wraz z resztą Shinigami przymierza się do ataku ma Muramasę i zmaterializowane dusze Zanpakutō, po tym jak dowiadują się, że pojmali wszechkapitana Yamamoto. Następnie członkowie Gotei 13 rozprzaszają się, gdy pojawia się Konijiki Ashisogi Jizō i tworzy chmurę trucizny.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 231 Później widzimy go podczas misji dla 2. Oddziału, w której stara się odnaleźć jakiekolwiek zapiski na temat Muramasy. W pomieszczeniu z archiwum napotyka nieprzytomnego strażnika Shinigami, który został pozostawiony przez kapitana Byakuyę Kuchiki. Jest zaskoczony takim obrotem spraw, jednak niespodziewanie atakują go Gegetsuburi i Hōzukimaru.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 237 Marechiyo od razu rozpoznaje Gegetsuburi. Między nimi dochodzi do wymiany nieuprzejmości. Następnie wicekapitan wyciąga swój miecz i stwierdza, że zmusi swoją duszę Zanpakutō do podporządkowania się. Zanim jednak ostrza ich obu się ze sobą krzyżują, Ōmaeda zostaje uderzony przez kawałek wyciągniętej przez Ichigo ściany, który omyłkowo wycelował w niego. Wicekapitan leży nieprzytomny podczas starcia Ikkaku ze swoim mieczem oraz Kurosakiego z Gegetsuburi. Następnie zostaje odnaleziony przez sojuszników i choć niewzruszona Suì-Fēng każe go zostawić, to prawdopowodnie jest przetransportowany do koszar 4. Oddziału w celu wyleczenia ran. thumb|right|190px|Ōmaeda próbuje uratować Gegetsuburi przed ciekawością Mayuriego Później udaje się do laboratorium kapitana Mayuriego i jest widocznie zdenerwowany widokiem związanego, przerażonego Gegetsuburi. Kurotsuchi informuje wicekapiana, że zamierza dokonać sekcji na Zanpakutō, aby znaleźć źródło jego zmaterializowania. Ōmaeda błaga naukowca, aby się powstrzymał, gdyż to jedyny miecz, który udało im się złapać, i nie powinni podejmować pochopnych decyzji. Poirytowany wtrącaniem się Shinigamiego kapitan woła Nemu, która atakuje Marechiyo. Wicekapitan przypomina jej, że celem jest jego ostrze, a nie on sam. Zdezorientowany Gegetsuburi stara się powiedzieć coś przez knebel, jednak Ōmaeda doskonale go rozumie, co Mayuri nazywa telepatią między Zanpakutō a jego właścicielem. Marechiyo sugeruje, że może to być nowym celem badań, jednak Kurotsuchi zaprzecza i każe Nemu pobrać próbkę. Po uczynieniu tego, Gegetsuburi jest wyraźnie drętwy. Ōmaeda chce się dowiedzieć od kapitana, jak zamierza mu zrekompensować utratę miecza. Mayuri, ignorując obecność wicekapitana, stwierdza, że Zanpakutō powraca do swojej normy po porażce ze swoim właścicielem, jednak w przypadku przegranej z kimś innym już tak się nie dzieje. Ōmaeda próbuje zadać mu jeszcze kilka pytań, jednak zostaje wyproszony przez jego podwładną.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 240 thumb|left|190px|Marechiyo i Gegetsuburi walczą z Menos Grande Ku radości Marechiyo, Gegetsuburi zostaje ożywiony i towarzyszy mu w walce z Muramasą w Świecie Ludzi.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 253 Zamiast pomagać innym Shinigami w starciu z przybyłymi Gillianami, spierają się jednak o to, w jaki sposób powinni się do siebie zwracać jako partnerzy. Później dołączają do reszty i używając swoich Reiatsu zamykają ogromną Gargantę stworzoną przez Muramasę.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 254 Po pokonaniu pozostałych Hollowów, Ichigo wyłania się ze zniszczonej kopuły razem z pokonanym przeciwnikiem.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 255 Bestialskie miecze (tylko anime) Po wydarzeniach z udziałem Muramasy oraz zmaterializowanych Zanpakutō, Ōmaeda udaje się na odpoczynek. Razem z Gegetsuburim smażą i zajadają się mięsem z barbecue. Po tym jak Zabimaru i Senbonzakura niechcący odkrywają system nadzoru całego Seireitei Sekcji Rozwoju Technologii, grill nieoczekiwanie wybucha im w twarz przez miecz Byakuyi, który powoduje awarię całego systemu. Wraz z innymi Shinigami Marechiyo pojawia się przy sprawcach całego zdarzenia.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 263 Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) thumb|right|190px|Marechiyo ucieka przed swoim Reigai Marechiyo pojawia się z resztą członków Gotei 13 w Świecie Ludzi po ucieczce z Dangai i bierze udział w walce z Kagerōzą Inabą.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 319 Po pokonaniu przeciwnika i zmuszeniu do odwrotu, Ōmaeda jest obecny na spotkaniu Shinigami zorganizowanym w pokoju Ichigo. Potem pod koniec dnia relaksuje się przy grillu.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 320 Innym razem widzimy go w lesie u boku innych walczących ze swoimi odpowiednikami Reigai. Wicekapitan podejmuje się walki ze swoją kopią i choć z początku wydaje się przegrywać, szybko zyskuje przewagę i osiąga zwycięstwo. Wróg jednak nie daje za wygraną i pozbawia przytomności jego i innych Shinigami. Ich rany poniesione w starciu leczy Uryū Ishida.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 321 thumb|left|190px|Ōmaeda walczy z Reigai Byakuyi Ōmaeda razem z innymi Shinigami pojawia się na kolejnym spotkaniu w pokoju Kurosakiego, podczas którego Nanao Ise opisuje obecną sytuację w Soul Society. Marechiyo pyta następnie czy naprawdę mogą podejrzewać, że kapitanowie są martwi. Jego sugestia irytuje Ikkaku, który zaczyna grozić wicekapitanowi po tym, jak stwierdza, że skoro żyją to gdzie mogą się znajdować. Potem, gdy Reigai Zarakiego uwalnia się z pułapki Urahary i przybywa do Świata Ludzi, Marechiyo wraz z innymi przybywa pomóc w walce intruza z Madarame. Żołnierz trzeciej rangi nie chce jednak wsparcia i zauważa, że powinni zająć się innymi wrogami. Kiedy do bitwy dołącza więcej Reigai, Ōmaeda zostawia Ikkaku.Manga Bleach; Odcinek 331 Podejmuje się walki z kopią kapitana Byakuyi, jednak przeciwnik okazuje się być zbyt potężny. Zrozpaczony wicekapitan stara się w jakiś sposób przekupić Reigai, w rezultacie jednak zostaje przez nie powalony.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 332 Po wyleczeniu ran dołącza do innych Shinigami w walce z Reigai kapitanów.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 339 Jakiś czas później widzimy ich nadal walczących z kopiami dowódców, które mają wyraźną przewagę nad oryginałami.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 340 Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna Gdy Wandenreich atakuje Soul Society, Marechiyo wraz ze swoją kapitan staje do walki z jednym ze Sternritterów.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 496, strona 10 Jest przerażony, kiedy przeciwnik kradnie Bankai Suì-Fēng.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 497, strona 2 Gdy kobieta wydaje się być szokowana, Ōmaeda pyta ją co się stało. Ta wyzywa do od głupków i mówi, że wszechkapitan Yamamoto jest wściekły.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 505, strona 7 Po porażce Genryūsaia wyczuwa przybycie Ichigo Kurosakiego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 512, strona 5 Jakiś czas po ataku Quincy, Marechiyo próbuje uciąć sobie drzemkę, jednak skutecznie przeszkadza mu w tym młodsza siostra, Mareyo. Dziewczyna nalega, aby pograł z nią w piłkę, jednak wicekapitan spławia ją mówiąc, że ma do załatwienia ważną sprawę. Podczas gdy pomiędzy dziewczynką i przybyłym Marejirōsaburō wybucha mała sprzeczka, Ōmaeda myśli o swoim kapitanie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 539, strony 5-7 thumb|right|190px|BG9 pojawia się za Ōmaedą Podczas drugiego ataku Wandenreich na Soul Society, Marechiyo spostrzega diametralne zmiany w otoczeniu i zastanawia się nad przyczyną tego zjawiska. Następnie wpada w panikę, zdając sobie sprawę, iż czuje strach spowodowany całą sytuacją. Z tego stanu wyciąga go jego młodsza siostra, Mareyo. Dziewczynka prosi go, aby nie odchodził, ponieważ się boi. Starszy brat jednak przeprasza i oznajmia, że musi iść. Tłumaczy, iż robi to dla ochrony swojego rodzeństwa, Seireitei oraz jej samej i dodaje, że powodem tego jest fakt jego członkostwa w Gotei 13. Mężczyzna obiecuje siostrze, że wróci. Ich rozmowę przerywa przybycie członka Sternritter, BG9. Ōmaeda od razu zauważa, że to ten sam Quincy, który ukradł Bankai jego kapitan.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 548, strony 1-5 thumb|left|190px|Ōmaeda otrzymuje Shin'eiyaku Walka rozpoczyna się, a Marechiyo od razu zdaje sobie sprawę, iż jego przeciwnik ma przewagę. Kiedy członek Wandenreich pyta wicekapitana, gdzie jest jego kapitan, ten po raz kolejny odpowiada, iż nie ma kompletnego pojęcia. BG9 wyciąga następnie jedno ze swoich ramion i przebija nim budynek oraz ukrywającą się w nim Mareyo. Gdy dziewczynka zostaje podniesiona do góry, Sternritter grozi przeciwnikowi, iż jego siostra nie przeżyje, jeśli nie odpowie na wcześniej zadane pytanie. Ōmaeda uderza następnie swoim Zanpakutō BG9 w głowę, po czym każe ją puścić. Nie zdaje się to na nic, gdyż wicekapitan zostaje zraniony tym samym rodzajem ramion, co jego siostra. Shinigami bezskutecznie atakuje wroga, po czym krzyczy, iż pokona go bez względu na wszystko. Quincy wyciąga pewien rodzaj broni palnej i kieruje ją w stronę wicekapitana. Maszyna zostaje jednak odcięta od ramienia przeciwnika przez Suì-Fēng‎, która powala go za pomocą Shunkō, jednak bez skutku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 549, strony 2-17 Jakiś czas później zostaje poinformowany przez Tenteikūrę o sposobie odzyskania skradzionych Bankai. Wraz z powstałą rozmową, wicekapitan otrzymuje czarną pigułkę, Shin'eiyaku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 552, strona 14 thumb|right|190px|Marechiyo ze swoją kapitan i jej odzyskanym Bankai Pojawia się nad swoją poległą kapitan, zabierając ją z dala od BG9, którego komentarze ignoruje i skupia się na przełożonej. Wręcza jej Shin'eiyaku, mówiąc, iż ta pigułka przywróci jej Bankai, jednak nie wie dokładnie na jakiej zasadzie, tłumacząc, iż pogubił się w wyjaśnieniach Kisuke. Po dostrzeżeniu skutków działających na Sternrittera, Suì-Fēng sama objaśnia działanie tego wynalazku, którego właściciela z łatwością rozpoznała po głosie. Kapitan aktywuje swoje Bankai, mówiąc wicekapitanowi, by wytrzymał siłę odrzutu. Ten posłusznie spełnia jej rozkaz, a we wroga wystrzelona zostaje rakieta tworząca z celem ogromną eksplozję.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 553, strony 4-9 thumb|left|190px|Ōmaeda uratowany przez kule ognia Hinamori Niosąc kapitan i siostrę na swoich barkach, Ōmaeda chroni je przed żołnierzami Quincy. Mówi, że gdyby Suì-Fēng była przytomna, takie płotki nie sprawiłyby im kłopotu. Wtedy ktoś chwali jego dzielność, a kule ognia rozsadzają Soldat. Marechiyo z zaskoczeniem spostrzega kapitana Hirako oraz Hinamori. Shinji mówi, że wicekapitan zdobył jego uznanie, więc poda mu pomocną dłoń. Z ironią pyta, czy w takim stanie chcieli pomóc Zarakiemu, choć wicekapitan 2. Oddziału zauważa, iż on też jest ranny. Hirako wyjaśnia, że Shinigami nie mogą dopuścić do śmierci Kenpachiego, a wtedy na dachu budynku pojawia się Sternritter "H'". Aby ich zatrzymać, Bazz-B używa 'Burner Finger 3, a lawa otacza kapitana oraz Ōmaedę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 581, strony 2-7 Marechiyo i Shinjiemu udaje się przetrwać dzięki mocy Sakanade, która przekierowała atak na przeciwnika. Następnie zostają wyleczeni przez Hinamori i udają się do miejsca wyznaczonego przez Uraharę. Po chwili pojawia się także Rukia z Renjim i zadziwieni obecnością kapitana 5. Oddziału wysłuchują wyjaśnień nieustannie trzymającego na rękach swoją siostrę Ōmaedy na temat tego, w jaki sposób udało im się przeżyć. Zostaje jednak uciszony przez swoją kapitan, która stwierdza, iż mężczyzna zachowuje się zbyt głośno.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 612, strony 7-8 Później jest świadkiem niecodziennego zachowania Suì-Fēng w związku z obecnością Yūshirō.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 612, strona 12 Potem uczestniczy w krótkiej sprzeczce pomiędzy Zarakim a Nanao, w wyniku czego kapitan 11. Oddziału zgadza się dołączyć do reszty, a poszukiwania Yachiru pozostawić swoim podwładnym.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 613, strona 10 Po śmierci Króla Dusz i rozpoczynającym się upadku Seireitei, Marechiyo wraz z resztą Shinigami jest świadkiem jak kapitan Ukitake za pomocą mocy Mimihagiego stara się zastąpić miejsce po pokonanym władcy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 616, strona 8 Następnie po wkroczeniu do Wahrwelt, Ōmaeda porusza się między budynkami razem z innymi członkami Gotei 13. Osoby pozostające w tyle niespodziewanie zostają zestrzelone przez Lille Barro.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 635, strona 11 Moce i umiejętności Ekspert walki mieczem: Ōmaeda jest wystarczająco wyćwiczony w walce mieczem, by walczyć na równi z Arrancarem poziomu wicekapitana. Dobrze posługuje się swoim mieczem po uwolnieniu Shikai. Ekspert Shunpo: Jako wicekapitan 2. Oddziału i członek Onmitsukidō, Ōmaeda posiada duże zdolności Shunpo pomimo sporej wagi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 331 Był w stanie odzyskać ciało swojej kapitan i przenieść się z nią na dach pobliskiego budynku bez jakiejkowleik reakcji Sternrittera BG9, pomimo tego że w danej chwili koncentrował się na swojej ofierze.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 553, strona 6 Praktykant Kidō: Jako wicekapitan, Ōmaeda jest obeznany w niskopoziomowych zaklęciach. Był w stanie użyć 21. Bakudō bez użycia inkantacji.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 360, strona 9 Wysoka moc duchowa: Jako wicekapitan, Ōmaeda może poszczycić się wysoką energią duchową. Jego Reiatsu jest różowe.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 254 Ekspert przekrętów: Ōmaeda jest uważany za nieudolnego i powolnego. Okazuje się jednak, że jest ekspertem Shunpo i oraz biegłym wojownikiem w walce wręcz. Przez te sprzeczne informacje przeciwnicy mają wątpliwości co do jego zdolności, dzięki czemu wicekapitan zyskuje przewagę nad nimi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 331, strona 17 Zwiększona wytrzymałość: Nawet będąc przebitym przez macki BG9, Ōmaeda był w stanie kontynuować ataki na niego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 549, strony 7-8 Dodatkowo zdołał oddalić się ze swoją kapitan oraz siostrą na rękach w bezpieczne miejsce.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 581, strona 1 Zanpakutō : Jest to zwykła katana z jasnożółtym uchwytem oraz mosiężną tsubą w kształcie ośmioboku. Po przeciwnych stronach znajdują się dwa kwadratowe wycięcia. Swój Zanpakutō Ōmaeda nosi przy pasie. thumb|right|190px|Gegetsuburi w uwolnionej formie * Shikai: Komendą uwalniającą jest . W tej formie jest to żelazna kula z kolcami, która dodatkowo jest zawieszona na długim łańcuchu, przymocowanym do rękojeści miecza. Pozwala mu to na rzucanie nim na daleką odległość.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 152, strona 13 Ōmaeda twierdzi, że jego miecz nie ma unikalnych zdolności, które opierają się na Kidō lub generowaniu żywiołu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 360, strona 8 : Specjalne zdolności Shikai: Gegetsuburi nie posiada żadnych unikatowych zdolności. Łańcuch przymocowany do rękojeści miecza pozwala na długodystansowe ataki. W czasie ucieczki przed Baragganem, użył Gegetsuburi do zniszczenia pobliskich budynków, co spowodowało ich upadek, dzięki temu zasypał Espadę pod gruzami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 360, strony 6-7 * Bankai: Brak. Słabości W walce Kidō: Ōmaeda sam przyznał, że nie jest dobry w tej dziedzinie umiejętności Shinigami. Twierdzi, że nie zdoła wykorzystać efektywnie swoich zaklęć. Zanpakutō Ograniczona wytrzymałość: Gegetsuburi jest typowo ofensywną bronią, choć zdarzało się, iż Marechiyo używał go jako tarczy, co w większości przypadków kończyło się zniszczeniem broni. Warto jednak zauważyć, iż Ggio Vega, poziomem podobny do wicekapitana, zdołał skruszyć Zanpakutō, jednak nie zniszczyć.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 332, strona 14 Z kolei Ichigo Kurosaki potrafi rozbić oręż jednym uderzeniem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 152, strona 14 Ciekawostki right|thumb|190px|Pierwotny wygląd Shikai Marechiyo * Występuje niespójność w przedstawieniu Gegetsuburi, zarówno w mandze jak i anime. Kiedy staje do walki z Ichigo, kolce uwolnionego Zanpakutō są duże oraz srebrne, natomiast w trakcie bitwy w sztucznej Karakurze przyjmują mniejszy kształt i nie wyróżniają się odcieniem w stosunku do kuli, na której się znajdują. W starciu z BG9 powraca natomiast pierwotny wygląd Shikai. * W 359. rozdziale podczas walki w sztucznej Karakurze, jego opaska wicekapitana została zniszczona przez moc Baraggana Louisenbairna, a w późniejszych rozdziałach (nadal podczas walki w Karakurze), jest widoczna na ramieniu.Manga Bleach, Rozdział 370, strona 3 Cytaty Odniesienia Tytuły Nawigacja de:Marechiyo Ōmaeda en:Marechiyo Ōmaeda es:Marechiyo Ōmaeda fr:Marechiyo Ōmaeda ru:Маречиё Омаэда pt-br:Marechiyo Ōmaeda hu:Omaeda Marechiyo Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Wicekapitanowie Gotei 13 Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:2. Oddział Kategoria:Gotei 13 Kategoria:Eksperci walki mieczem Kategoria:Eksperci Shunpo Kategoria:Praktykanci Kidō Kategoria:Kombatanci walki wręcz